


porny porn goodness

by fatcatwrites



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Buttsex, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sibling Incest, lazy morning sex, not-so-lazy nighttime sex, this is literally only porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatcatwrites/pseuds/fatcatwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>exactly what it says on the tin</p>
            </blockquote>





	porny porn goodness

**Author's Note:**

> excuse the horrid title

Thor's hands grip his brother’s thighs with bruising force, blunt nails digging in to leave crescent half-moon imprints on the skin as the flesh blanches white, folding Loki in half while he pounds into him with hard, near-brutal thrusts. Thor drags his cock almost all the way out of his brother before he slams back in, ensuring that the rough slide of his cockhead over Loki's prostate endless and unrelenting, making him whimper and writhe and beg, chanting Thor's name over and over like a prayer.

In this moment, Loki is the very definition of wrecked, wanton and flushed and spread out as he is. The sight of his brother coming undone further fuels Thor's desire, and he spreads Loki's legs even wider as he moves with renewed vigour, even as he burns every hard line and curve of Loki's body in this moment into his memory. The new angle draws a choked-off cry from his brother, the silver and iron chains binding his arms to the headboard clanking and rattling in discord.

"Please," Loki moans, arching up towards Thor's body hovering over him. "Please please, Thor, brother please..."

Loki continues to babble mindlessly, eyes glazed with pleasure and lips bitten red and swollen. Thor is hard-pressed to deny his brother anything at this point, so he reaches between their bodies (magnanimously, of course) and gives his brother's cock a tug, twisting his wrist _just so_ , and Loki comes with a scream and Thor's name on his lips.

He lies back, afterwards, limp, whimpering as Thor continues his thrusts with such jarring force that tears form and overflow his eyes from overstimulation. Loki twitches with every push and pull, body convulsing and clamping down on Thor as though trying to milk the very seed from his cock.

It's not a bad thought, that, and it is what finally pushes Thor over the edge. His thrusts grow ever more erratic, until he finally stills and spills inside his brother with a groan. Thor collapses, catches his weight on his elbows before he crushes his brother, and spends a few moments catching his breath before reaching up to undo the manacles at the headboard. He spends more time, now, rubbing small circles into his brother's arms and shoulders to relieve their ache and tension, pressing a careful, gentle kiss to Loki's forehead.

Thor presses more kisses to Loki's temple, his cheeks, nose, eyes, capturing his mouth in a soft press of lips before finally, _finally_ , pulling out. Loki twitches again, lets out a hiss of displeasure, but remains otherwise unresponsive as Thor pads quietly to the bathroom to retrieve a wet cloth and clean them both up. He tosses it aside when they are both clean and wraps them together in their blankets and furs. Thor pulls Loki to him, fitting his chest flush with Loki’s back, hips aligned and legs entangled.

"I love you," Thor says, pressing another kiss to the top of Loki's head. All he gets in reply is a noncommittal hum, Loki’s way of saying, ‘I tolerate you’, which, translated from Loki-speak, means ‘I love you, too’ (or so Thor likes to think). So Thor falls asleep with a smile on his face and Loki in his arms and the sun dawning over Asgard, and for him, all is right with the worlds.

\---

Thor wakes to the feeling of _hot, slick, good_ wrapped around his cock and reaches down with searching hands to find black, silken tresses. His fingers tangle themselves in Loki’s hair as he encourages the slow bobbing of Loki’s head, fighting against the urge to simply thrust and spend himself down his brother’s throat. Thor means to enjoy this slow burn, the breathtaking sight of his cock disappearing into Loki’s mouth, the feel of Loki’s tongue tracing the underside of his length, the way Loki’s lips slide up and down with an almost lazy expression gracing his face.

It’s beautiful, amazing, utterly perfect, and all too soon Thor feels the beginnings of his orgasm coiling in low in his belly. And Loki must notice, surely, the way Thor’s breathing changes, small muscles in his abdomen and thighs flexing with his restraint, but his pace does not falter.

Loki continues with his agonizingly slow movements, eyes half-lidded and shining with tears, even as he moves one of his hands supporting himself on Thor’s thigh to palm at his own neglected erection. He moans around Thor’s length, and the additional vibration of Loki’s throat is all Thor needs to come. Unable to hold back, Thor thrusts upwards into Loki’s mouth, down his throat, while rivulets of his spend leak from between Loki’s lips.

Thor lays back with a sigh and continues caressing Loki’s head as his brother finishes, seed splattering onto the sheets between Thor’s legs while Loki laps up the remaining drops of Thor’s release and presses a kiss to the base of Thor’s cock.  Loki then crawls up the length of Thor’s body, slotting himself against his brother perfectly and nuzzling into the space between the neck and the shoulder.

“Good morning,” he murmurs, voice hoarse with the abuse it had just taken.

“Good morning,” Thor replies.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to flex the porn writing muscles i guess?? exploring uncharted territory (for me, at least) here, so feedback pleeease i beg of you  
> also thx for reading !


End file.
